The use of portable food chests for carrying foods which have been previously prepared or will be prepared at a site has long been practiced, and in the initial stages utilize the chest into which pieces of ice were placed and the food stuffs were placed on top of it. The purpose of such containers is to attempt to maintain perishable goods at temperatures which prevent expotential bacterial growth and to keep liquids at a more pleasant temperature. One disadvantage of this is that the ice melted and the chest collected water which, in time, could cause absorption of liquid in the food stuffs being protected. To prevent this from happening, use has been made of dry ice as it is referred to, which of course, evaporates when exposed to air but does provide a chilling temperature. This has certain disadvantages because in certain situations it is possible that the food stuffs could be reduced to a temperature lower than intended, perhaps in some instances, almost amounting to freezer burn. To overcome this, use has been made of ice cubes which can be purchased in bag form and placed in the container and the food stuffs placed on top of it. These ice bags do provide the reduced temperatures which are helpful, but again the ice is subject to melting, and in most instances, the water leaks out of the bag. To overcome this, there have been developed and sold containers which, for example, are of rather rigid plastic, but into which water can be placed and the container secured, the container then being placed in a freezing area such as the freezer of a refrigerator, and the water therein reduced to ice. This eliminated the problem of melting and water within the container. Recently, there have been a more pronounced use of bags of a suitable type gel-like material enclosed in plastic bags, which can be frozen, and which, of course, again eliminate the problem of water resulting from the melting. The gel compounds are of many types and commonly known, and, for example, can be composed of a mixture of borax or boric acid with an emulsion in which polyvinyl acetate is dispersed in polyvinyl alcohol. The containers as mentioned above take several forms, the simplest one being a container molded of thermoplastic such as polystyrene with reasonably good insulating qualities and is light in weight. It has the disadvantage in that the container is not resistant to shock and can be easily chipped or broken merely by unfortunate contact from dropping or striking a sharp-pointed object. There are also containers which are either of a rigid plastic interior and exterior or metal exterior and plastic interior having sandwiched therein a thermoplastic insulation. Again, these latter containers are perhaps more subject to heat transfer simply because the outer wall of the container normally is more transmissive of the heat of the ambient atmosphere and increases the tendency for the interior temperature to rise. The fact that these latter containers are not particularly efficient is that most of them are provided with some sort of a drain because of the fact that any chilling medium other than a packaged gel or rigid container having ice frozen therein will melt and there is a requirement for draining them. The principal deficiency of the presently known containers is the inability to reduce or diminish the transfer of the heat from ambient conditions exterior to the container to the interior of the container which causes an unwanted and increased raising of the temperature of the interior of the container.